Dissidia 01 Unum
by A-coes
Summary: The games take place in the 12th and 13th cycles. This story is an imagining of the very first cycle of the wars. But not only will it feature characters from the final fantasies but every franchise under the belt of Square that I can manage while still making it a clean adventure. Hope you enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Scenario 1: The Fractured World**

**Prologue**

In the spacious center of the shrine, the emerald haired princess Sarah lay unconscious. The heir to the kingdom of Cornelia held captive by the traitorous knight Garland. Upon attacking the castle and taking the princess hostage, the knight retreated to the derelict shrine of Chaos. Indeed the interior of the old structure had descended into chaos with the clash of steel on steel echoing off the walls.

"The King's lapdogs." The knight Garland scoffed at the four mysterious youths who had come to confront him.

Garland was a hulking mass of armor, the sort of man beneath the thick steel plating unknown to all. A thick cape of ominous velvet shade flowed with his every powerful movement as he raised his enormous sword to the group.

Among the party that had arrived to save the princess stood two warriors, one clad in bright red armor, his light brown hair neatly combed back into slight spikes. The warrior by his side, another young man known as a red mage with charming features. His long silvery hair flowed over his shoulders. He wore a long red cape over a matching red tunic, pants, and feathered hat with brown boots. Behind them stood the second line of defense to face the knight consisting of a young boy of a black mage clad in a blue robes, his face shrouded in the thick shadows of his steepled hat. Only the light reflecting off of his golden eyes was visible through the dark. A gentle looking young girl with light brown hair dressed in white priestess-like robes stood by his side as a white mage, and the final opponent to the knight.

Garland stood on the staircase to the princess, on a much higher level above the four with his sword held up. The weapon suddenly produced a loud click, the mysterious sword collapsing and folding in on itself. It shifted into a more axe-like design, alarming the four when Garland suddenly leaped forward.

"Do you have any idea who you are messing with!? You really think you can cross blades with? Very well…."

The four youths scattered, leaping in different directions to evade Garland's crushing axe swing. The weapon collided with the floor with enough force that sent cracks and fractures throughout the walls and ground upon impact. The surrounding area around the Chaos shrine began to shake with tremors prompting clouds of birds to take to the skies in panic.

"I Garland!" He continued when the Red mage hurried in to strike with their blades clashing. "WILL KNOCK YOU ALL DOWN!"

The swordsman was roughly shoved away by the overpowering knight as Garland turned to begin an exchange of blows with the second warrior flanking him. The air filled with the rhythmic strikes of their meeting blades while the white and black mages hung back, watching their comrades do battle with the villain. The warrior in red armor proved a step too slow as Garland drove a horizontal slash through an opening in his offensive. The young warrior let out a gasp as he took the blow to the chest. His armor cracked taking a few ribs with it. The impact of the blow launched him into the wall of the shrine with tremendous force.

Garland immediately went up in a cloud of fire when he was struck by a spell of the black mage who didn't wish to give the knight a moment's rest. This gave the girl a chance to hurry to the downed warrior's aid. With his red cape flowing elegantly in the wind, the second swordsman of their group rushed in to strike the dazed traitor. The knight raised his sword, stopping the incoming attack in time before shoving the Red mage aside with another hard kick. The swordsman recovered, ready to rush at the knight once again when he was halted by Garland's next action. The handle of his mighty blade disconnected into a chain, revealing the sword even functioned as a flail along with being a blade and axe. He held up his sword to guard as Garland took his first swing, launching the Red mage off of his feet with the colossal force of his connecting blow. Garland turned his sites back to the young black mage sending another blast his way. The villain simply leaped up letting the blast harmlessly barrel through the space below him as he defied gravity, hanging suspended in the air over the fire. He began to swing the blade around wildly by the chain.

"You miserable insect." Garland taunted, large waves of water magically materializing in the air from his blade, flowing into a fat swirling ring around the dark knight.

"You wish to challenge me in a contest of magic? NO YOUR LIMITS!"

Shouting he threw the sword by the chain at the blue robed mage. The blade took on a life of its own, slithering like a snake as it sped towards the youth. The young mage leaped aside, narrowly escaping being skewered on the racing sword yet he was helplessly devoured by the raging mass of water following with and around it. He was dragged along at the mercy of the violent currents and punched into the wall of the shrine by the crushing forces. Water was sent erupting in all directions across the hall from the collision, the sword snaking its way back to its master swiftly.

Garland landed back on the ground suddenly noticing the first warrior he had taken down beginning to rise, bathed in the healing rays produced by the female mage of their party. Garland attempted to advance on the vulnerable pair when he was forced to clash with a surprise attack from the striking Red mage. He growled, realizing every wasted moment aided in the restoration of his enemy. Garland reached for a section of his blade that could be gripped. The red caped swordsman's eyes flashed with alarm when Garland split his large blade into two smaller broad swords and swiped at him. The young man leaped away from the counter attack. Garland didn't waste effort on pursuing the swordsman. Instead he twirled the blades summoning a blazing wildfire to engulf them.

His efforts were still on taking out the enemies white mage as he swiped both swords, launching a volley of fireballs. The fireballs curved through the air gunning for the healer and warrior. The girl looked up, gasping at the incoming onslaught when a sheet of red cloth erupted up before her. Their ally, the sword wielding Red mage, already seeing Garland's intentions, dashed to their side and jumped in the way to shield them from the attack with his own body. The weary black mage watched his three comrades go up in fire as the attack hit, still gravely injured after taking Garland's "Tsunami" attack head on. While the traitorous knight's attention remained on his other three adversaries he was brought to his knees by the surprise lightning bolt conjured from the weakened boy.

Meanwhile within the cloud of fire and smoke, the fallen red caped warrior lay on top of the young girl. Through the searing burns the concern for her safety still shined through the pain as their gazes met. The white mage fortunately remained unharmed, swiftly returning to her duty of healing the injured duo at her side. Garland, his body smoking from being electrocuted, snarled as he rushed at the lightning spell's caster. The young magician limped, struggling to evade the coming attacker. Garland leaped forward, his sword held at the ready. Sparks began to flare up around the blade forming into a raging inferno over the sword.

The white mage, looking passed the two injured by her side, spotting the fourth member of their party in peril. She quickly held out a hand towards Garland, casting a spell. The knight felt a sensation within his body take hold of him, his eyes losing focus on his target. To Garland, what was one weakened shambling black mage, suddenly became two blurred figures moving in unison. Try as he might he couldn't refocus his vision before swinging the fiery blade down, hoping to finish off the youth once and for all.

The mage managed to dive away to safety with the precision of Garland's aim completely off. The sword smashed into the hard floor unleashing a powerful explosion. Garland growled, enraged as the spell faded and his sight restored.

Down on his hands and knees, the black mage raised a hand and launched a fire blast in retaliation. While he watched the incoming bolt of fire, Garland held out his sword. The handle rapidly extended, shifting the weapon from a sword to a lance. With a swipe of the pole arm, the winds whirled into a raging miniature tornado before Garland. The mage's fire ball collided with the swirling wind shielding the knight, melding and forming into a cyclone of fire. The winds came apart, leaving Garland standing in the center of clouds of fire dancing in the breeze.

With the mage down, giving in to injury and exhaustion Garland turned his sights back to the white mage and warriors. Only the girl stood in place of where all three should have been. Her hands were down by her waist with one cupping the other by the wrist. She stared coldly at Garland, a stern conviction in her eyes. The knight frantically began turning, searching the shrine.

_(Where have the two worms gone and hidden themselves!?) _Garland thought, growing tense with each passing moment.

When his attention turned upward, then he spotted the two above. They held their swords high. Garland attempted to bring his sword into defensive position but proved too slow. Falling the through the smoke and drifting embers that still lingered in the air, the warrior brought his sword down on Garland's chest while the red mage struck at the fiend's back. They both pierced the armor, their blades tearing through the villain's flesh. Giving in to the critical blows Garland howled, taking a weakened swipe at the two who easily leaped away. A final fire blast from the weary black mage sent Garland crashing into the stairs of the shrine. The knight struggled, unable to rise again.

_(I can't….defeated!? N-NONSENSE! I...) _He continued to mentally insist to himself as he fought to maintain hold of his sword.

After forcing himself back up, he staggered towards his four opponents, drops of blood landing on the floor at his feet. A loud bang erupted throughout the shrine as his sword came crashing to the floor. The fading knight not even realizing his grip had weakened. The four watched as he fell to his knees.

_(I c-cannot…..I must not fall h-here t-to these….the…..)_

The space around the knight began to twist and warp suddenly. Garland vanished into a rift in space before everything returned to normal, leaving no trace of the kidnapper remaining in the shrine. The four exchanged puzzled glances but after a moments silence they knew their foe was gone. With the tension in the air lifting, the victorious group hurried up the steps to rescue Princess Sarah at last and return home.

_***Meanwhile Elsewhere….***_

Garland found himself transported to a wasteland where he continued to stagger, a trail of blood droplets forming behind him.

"Endless solitude…" The weakened knight mumbled, his words barely audible as he felt his strength continue to fade.

He continued to follow the plan. Being slain and carried two-thousand years into the past where he would be reborn as the godly beast Chaos. Capturing Princess, plotting to overthrow her kingdom of Cornelia, the entire plan of which she would have served as the bargaining chip played really no purpose. To Garland it was just a ploy to beckon the four warriors of light to come and defeat him. From there his then dying self would be plucked from his world by the god Chaos, who resides in the far past. It is there he becomes the beast himself and would reach out to snatch his own future self to bring back all over again. A continuing cycle that goes on into infinity.

"A cog in the forever churning cycle of time. I grow tired of it all." Garland admitted aloud, "Two-thousand years into the past. Right now I'll soon succumb to these wounds. Who is it that carries me the rest of the way? Perhaps I'll never know."

As Garland continued to limp he paused briefly, clutching his sword for support. His vision blurred and faded as he struggled to remain conscious when he spotted an unusual sight. Three individuals were in his path. The knight noted an older man in robes with platinum colored long flowing hair along with a beautiful blond haired woman laying close by him. Dressed in a white gown she rested by his side, motionless, not even seeming to breathe as far as Garland could determine.

The third member of their company drew Garland's attention the most. He stared at the enormous winged monster that lay curled up into a ball beside the pair. The creature seemed shaken and troubled as it mumbled to itself. Before Garland could understand the abnormality of the newcomers on his usually lonely path, he gave into his wounds collapsing to his knees and passing out. Laying still, darkness began to take hold over his vision. The last images he glimpsed were of the man taking notice of him and approaching before all faded to black.


	2. Chapter 1: The Divine Arrangement

**Chapter 1: The Divine Arrangement **

The skies over Eshtar were pure blue, barely a cloud obscuring the bright sun of the new day. The young couple of Squall and Rinoa were lead down the streets by, Kiros. The leading official of Esthar's government walked ahead of the pair in a white regal flowing robe. Squall knew the tall, thin, tan skinned figure well, having worked together to defend against the cataclysmic schemes of the sorceress Ultimecia in the past. One year had gone by since the long confrontation.

"Laguna was really happy to hear that you would make it." Kiros said. "Thank you for taking your vacation time out to come to the event."

"So what's this all about?" Squall dryly inquired. The youth never too eager to put up with his elder's antics.

"My apologies. The president requested for this to remain a secret."

Watch, it'll be something really stupid. Squall sighed as he thought.

"I'm fine with surprises. But…" Rinoa gingerly smiled while holding his hand. "Come on Kiros. Just one hint."

"I cannot."

"Please." Rinoa persisted.

"Okay fine." Kiros groaned putting up very little fight after all. "It's big."

Rinoa still held her smile waiting for him to divulge further yet the tall figure spoke no more. Squall's expression remained aloof, watching the man along with her.

Well? He thought. The small hint even succeeding in pulling him in along with her.

"That's all. What he's showing today is exceptionally large."

"Now are we talking large as in it has major super duper impact," A familiar peppy voice called out, "Or large as in landmass wise. You know, miles."

Their path had crossed with the always childishly cheerful Selphie and casual Irvine arriving from an adjacent road as they too traveled the same way. The two were other friends and comrades in arms they had battled side by side with in the past.

"Ahhh Selphie and Irvine." Kiros called out with a smirk. "The rest of our party is here."

"Still always wearing the serious poker face." Selphie laughed hurrying over to the pair and managing to get her arms around both of them with a hug.

"How's Trabia Garden Selphie?" Squall was first to ask.

"Fully rebuilt and up and running." She answered, tremendous enthusiasm shining through her wide grin. "And I've been promoted to instructor too."

"Really!? That's amazing. Congratulations." Rinoa said.

_(Heaven….HELP. THOSE. CHILDREN.)_ Looking off, Squall thought, trying to piece the image together of Selphie at the head of a class.

"What are you thinking about Squall? I know that face." Selphie quickly inquired, recognizing his expression.

She turned sharp eyes on him, failing in her attempts to give off the aura of an intimidating interrogator.

"Oh nothing Selphie." He swiftly replied, avoiding eye contact. "Good job."

"Thanks." Her smile returning again as she twirled off of him back to Irvine's side.

"Haven't lost the cowboy motif I see." Squall noted studying Irvine's familiar outfit.

Irvine stood wearing his usual cowboy hat, purple shirt, khaki-colored long jacket, and brown chaps over black trousers.

"Hey no need to fix what isn't broken as they always say." Irvine calmly replied. "I see you're sticking to all black as usual."

"Isn't broke…" Squall smirked in response.

"Right. But I see you've still made some….changes."

Irvine eyed Squall's clothing, noting the departure from his usual black jacket and pants over a white t-shirt. Squall walked dressed in a sleeveless black tank top with fingerless gloves, black pants with white fur along the collar and top of his pants. A chain wrapped around his left arm along with a small black sash draped around his right leg flowing with each step. His gunblade, the "Revolver", was fastened to his waist, held in place by a simple strapped clip on his belt. Squall kept a hand on the hilt of the sword, keeping it steady as he walked.

"It was Rinoa's idea." Shooting back a cold glare Squall quickly clarified.

"Well actually my idea was more colorful." She added with a laugh, "But we ended up compromising with this when a certain someone was being stubborn."

"Well look at you two." Irvine also laughed, prompting Squall to massage his forehead with a hand in mild annoyance at the constant teasing.

"It's been almost a year now. How are Zell and Quistis?" Selphie asked.

"Zell's still a member of Seed." Rinoa explained "And Quistis did get her instructor license back so she's teaching again."

"Yay! Then we can compare notes. I need to catch up with her."

Squall smirked continuing to bet this whole idea is gonna weird Quistis out too. He still tried to imagine authority wielding instructor Selphie.

"And Siefer?" She continued.

"Don't know." Looking more distant, Squall answered. "I hear he's still in Balamb somewhere but he's never come back to the Garden. Can't imagine he would after everything that happened."

"You've never tried to extend an invitation to him to come back?"

"No. As if he would accept it anyway. If he ever comes back that's on him."

"We're almost there." Kiros interrupted guiding the group around another corner.

"Alright let's get this over with. What's good old President Loire got for us?" Squall dryly asked when his walk was halted.

An ominous thundering faintly echoed from the distance. He turned back when a fleeting tremor in the ground caught his attention. The youth searched the towering buildings and skies for any sign of change yet Esthar remained a still and peaceful sight.

"Something wrong?" Rinoa inquired, gazing at him in concern when the group noticed he had fallen behind.

"N-nothing." Squall finally said, rejoining them as they pressed on.

***Empty Wasteland***

With a groan Garland came too, his body still aching from the previous battle.

"Welcome back." A soft spoken male voice greeted. "Careful though. Don't move. My magic was just barely able to catch you from death's embrace. You're still going to need some more rest to fully recover."

The knight opened his eyes, seeing the man from before greeting him.

"Who are you?" Garland was quick to inquire, completely bypassing any words of gratitude.

With the knowledge of his predestined fate on his mind, it meant little to him to be saved in such a manner. The man raised an eyebrow, taking notice of this in the knight's demeanor.

"I am Cid." He answered, "A Lufenian."

"A Lufenian?"

"A descendant of the sky people eh? What brings you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Shambling mortally wounded through a barren wasteland. What happened to you?"

"It matters not anymore." Garland coldly replied.

"Very well." Cid bitterly said, not really caring himself to know Garland's tale. "As for us, we were brought here by "the child's" wrath. And her…."

Garland's attention drifted to the unconscious maiden laying still.

"Of course it had to be that puppet Cosmos who followed us here."

Cid's words seethed with contempt as his fists began to shake. Garland noted the rage boiling within the man.

"She's a copy of my wife. My wife…..she's gone. We were on the run. The government used us for our child's power. We finally broke free when all was falling apart. Of course there was nowhere to truly run, we knew but…..still. What a twist, that we only truly escaped thanks to her death. They shot at us and she was the first to be taken down by their fire."

Garland remained silent. How truly on edge his savior was becoming more apparent the longer he observed.

"Excuse me. I'd like to be alone for right now." Cid suddenly announced, walking away.

Garland remained silent, offering no protest as he watched the man return to the unconscious woman's side. Cid continued to glare at her, arms crossed. Standing quietly alone, the grief ridden emotions simmered within him. Still feeling the pain from his injuries Garland rose and approached "the child" as Cid continually kept referring to it. Garland knelt down beside the curled up demon.

"And who are you?" He asked, the monster's head perking up at the words.

"How infuriating my love." Cid bitterly whispered to himself, still staring sternly at the motionless woman. "I cannot stop my blood from boiling. What they've done. These atrocities cannot go unpunished…."

Garland glanced in Cid's direction, the man still fuming with rage he could tell. He returned his attention to the creature as he continued to share with the knight stories of his home world. Having someone to listen to him calmed the monster, Garland quickly realized. Yet the stories he had to tell intrigued the knight. Cid had said he was a Lufenian, leading Garland to assume he's simply from Lufenia, one of the nations of his world. But "the child's" stories instead suggested they came from a world that had long since fallen into legend. The monster spoke of a kingdom floating adrift in the skies and airships. Technology that only existed in the legends of a Lufenia long past Garland knew.

_(Could these people somehow be from that era of lore?)_ The knight wondered.

His thoughts over the matter were swiftly dashed when a vast shadow flew overhead sending a raging wind to blast over them. Cid tensed raising an arm to shield his eyes. The winds raged as an enormous dragon elegantly circled overhead before coming to a stop and hovering over the group. At the sight of the dragon's gaze upon them, "the child" merely remained shrunken within its curled up state, not wishing to react to or deal with the newcomer.

"What m-manner of b-beast?" Garland struggled to say while raising his sword despite his weakened condition.

"POWER." A booming voice echoed from the majestic dragon, "GIVE ME POWER."

"Power?" Garland repeated, his head perking up.

"Power Eh?" Cid also coldly repeated, the final straw seeming to snap. "I'M THE ONE THAT NEEDS POWER! DON'T COME SEEKING ANY MORE FROM ME THAN WHAT HAS ALREADY BEEN TAKEN!"

"YOU DARE TAKE SUCH A TONE WITH ME?" The winged beast remarked, his voice thundering across the wasteland.

"Imbecile! Don't provoke it!" Garland snapped, shouting at Cid.

Yet the dragon merely began to chuckle in amusement. Garland returned his attention to the hovering beast in confusion while Cid raised an agitated eyebrow.

"YOU'RE A BOLD ONE LITTLE MORTAL. AND IF YOU HAD A WAY TO GO ABOUT OBTAINING SUCH POWER? WHAT WOULD YOU DO?"

"How would I do it?" Folding his arms Cid began to ponder, "In the end our suffering was merely for the sake of furthering their agenda of war with the other nations. Fighting. Endless fighting…"

***Back in Esthar***

"Welcome to Moomba land!" Laguna shouted in delight as he threw the gates open to the enormous theme park.

The cheering crowds of Esthar citizens rushed ecstatically past him. Squall merely face-palmed while Selphie hopped in place excitedly with an interested Rinoa smiling.

"A theme park? Really?" Squall commented, "That was the big issue to call us out for."

"Who else to share this big moment with me?" Gingerly smiling Laguna asked, "You know you guys are like family to me. Of course it's only right to have you here for the grand opening."

"Well I guess….."

"Oh come on." Rinoa laughed shoving him roughly towards the gate. "Stop acting. You know you want to ride something."

"Oh yeah you would love the "Ghost ride"." Laguna added. "We actually have the technology here to make a hover coaster. No track needed, you can't see the loops or falls coming. It's the ultimate thrill. You guys wanna try with me?"

"Uhh I'll pass." Squall reluctantly answered.

_(A flying coaster with no track? That's insane.)_ He thought._ (No thanks. I've survived dealing with too much to die like that.)_

"You absolutely sure." Laguna further pressed.

Squall nodded.

"That ride is all yours. Knock yourself out "Mr. President"."

"He can't." Kiros whispered to Rinoa. "Too afraid to get on his own ride alone."

Selphie joined her in giggling.

"I heard that." Laguna protested, "I'm not at all scared. You've got me all wrong."

"Oh really." Kiros retorted with a smug grin as he folded his arms. "That contraption of yours is the first thing besides a pretty woman that I've ever seen make your leg cramp up."

Turning red in the face the president found himself at a loss for words.

"Here I'll be your buddy. Let's do this!" A hyped up Selphie shouted jumping over and taking Laguna's arm.

"Whoa you s-sure?"

"Alright have fun." Irvine chuckled watching Selphie with Laguna.

"What do you mean? You're coming too." She added, turning back to Irvine with an innocent grin.

"Uhh s-sure..o-o-of course" He replied, unable to resist her as he joined the departing pair.

Kiros merely chuckled, starting through the gates himself while gesturing for Squall and Rinoa to follow.

Squall took his first step when a violent tremor shook the ground. The group looked back alarmed.

"An earthquake?" A confused Rinoa was first to asked.

"No, couldn't be." Laguna answered, looking to Kiros for an answer. "There's never been an earthquake in Esthar has there?"

"None that I'm aware of." Kiros said with a shrug just when another tremor rocked the city again.

***Returning to the wasteland***

The dragon's name as they learned was Shinryu. Garland quietly stood as a very intrigued bystander listening to Cid and Shinryu continue their negotiations. Cid, giving into some absurd urge to be fittingly ironic as far as Garland could tell, intended to request that Shinryu use his power to help plunge the world into endless cycles of battles from which there should be no escape. The drafted innocents who were to be used as pawns in their arrangement would fight until they fall and be revived by Shinryu, the dragon feasting on their power and memories as he did so in order to reap his own rewards from the whole affair. The unconscious Cosmos and "the child" would be made into Gods and would do battle. As gods their powers too would grow over the cycles of battle. Cid's final goal was to rip his way back into his home world and destroy every nation responsible for the crimes committed against his family.

"VERY WELL THEN LET'S BEGIN." Shinryu instructed.

"A moment Cid." Garland interrupted. "I would like to have a hand in this as well. Allow me to look after and guide "the child" through the conflict."

Cid merely peaked over his shoulder at the knight, thinking for a moment.

"Do as you like." He finally said.

To be part of a cycle of battle and war on such a grand scale, A heavily interested Garland thought. This shall be far more entertaining than the cycle of monotony that has been my existence until now. I shall truly revel in this.

"Alright Shinryu. As agreed, my offering to commence. I don't need this aging body anyway. My consciousness and spirit are enough for me to carry on."

Cid held out his arms towards the dragon, his body beginning to shine in blue light before breaking apart and dissolving. Garland looked on seeing the figure evaporate into light, the remaining particles drawn towards the dragon and consumed. Cid had chosen for himself to give up his mortal body and be nothing but a spirit. From there he would venture elsewhere to continue his research and studies while overseeing the wars to come. Shinryu stretched out his wings gathering his power.

Upon letting out a roar, he was engulfed in an aura of golden light. The still sleeping Cosmos and "the child" were engulfed in pillars of energy. Cosmos' eyes opened at last as she hovered in the light for a moment, gently drifting to her feet. Garland recalled Cid mentioning that Cosmos had been crafted in the image of his wife. She was incomplete though, but still managed to manipulate their child under the guise of being his mother. She had been used against Cid to control "the child" when Cid and his wife began to withdraw their support to keep controlling and instructing him. The power bestowed upon her by the divine dragon seemed to perfect her being in the process.

"NOW THEN, BOTH OF YOU." Shinryu spoke out, "YOU NOW HOLD GOD-LIKE POWER OVER THE WORLD. LET THE FIRST BLOWS THAT WILL SPARK THE ETERNAL WAR BE EXCHANGED."

Wearing a sullen expression Cosmos nodded obediently before she then turned to her chosen opponent, an intense aura of blue light kicking up around the woman's figure. The powerful rays of light produced by the goddess raged throughout the land. Garland struggled to stand so close to the goddess, brought to his knees by the intensity of her power flooding the atmosphere. Now it was "the child's" turn, standing firm as wisps of red light emitted around his form. The barren wastelands where they stood began to quake with the two forces clashing upon them. Garland looked on, seeing the expanding rays of energy and light from the two gods block out the sky, before massive stretches of the land began to rip away from the earth.

Soon the energy of the colliding god's powers overtook everything, leaving the knight floating adrift in a sea of turbulent raging power.

***Esthar***

Esthar continued to shake violently, the earthquakes intensifying with each passing minute. Buildings and bridges collapsed under the savage tremors. Squall and his companions were all thrown to their feet. Laguna turned his attention back to the park and the panicking citizens.

"Kiros! Irvine! Squall!" He suddenly shouted with true authority, "Help me start getting people to shelter. We need to get everyone off the streets now!"

Squall pushed himself up as Rinoa hurried to his side checking on him. He looked over seeing Kiros and Irvine starting after the president with Selphie quickly behind when the ground began to fracture in the streets around them. Waves of light seeped through the cracks. Buildings, roads, the tree's, the air, the skies. Everything both tangible and not began to separate as the shining substance spilled through. Squall stepped back holding up his arm instinctively to guard Rinoa.

What is this!? He urgently wondered. The only time I've seen something mess things up like this was Ultimecia's ridiculous time compression! We stopped it!

"Hey you two. Move!" Irvine shouted back to the straggling pair when the floor shattered before him.

A pouring geyser of energy rushed up separating the couple from their friends. Rinoa let out a gasp as the floor broke apart beneath them. The two were swept up into the air, engulfed in the rays of energy. Squall quickly realized even a sense of gravity was fading rapidly as he hung suspended off the floor. Spotting a drifting Rinoa in the distance, he quickly kicked off of a floating slab of the pavement, gliding towards her. Beneath him the remainder of the street disintegrated revealing the subway line below. Dust, train cars, rail roads, more masses of stone, and all manner of debris floated up into his path blocking his view of Rinoa.

Squall's eyes flashed with rage, as he withdrew his gunblade. Sparks flashed up into swirling waves of energy around the silver blade of his weapon. The enveloping energy around the gunblade serving to boost the destructive force behind his attack. Spotting the first traincar in his path, he found it was empty fortunately as he roughly split the carriage in half with a powerful swipe of his sword before forcing his way through. He caught a glimpse of Rinoa drifting and unable to push off of something to move back to him. Wisps of fire appeared around his hands as he continued to glide.

_(Get out of my way!)_ In his mind he angrily demanded, blasting more pieces of debris aside with fire balls.

More floating wreckage cluttered his path, proving the final straw, as the youth performed a whirling slash with his sword, sending a ring of fire to expand out from him.

"Dammit! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He howled, the ring erupted into a vast explosion obliterating everything around the young soldier, clearing his path towards his drifting love. As Squall closed in the two held out their hands for one another. He spotted a massive swell of light erupting up from below them.

"Almost…." He hissed, their fingers on the verge of touching, when he realized he was still a hair too slow.

The rushing torrent of energy collided with the pair. Squall attempted to cry out at his failure to reach in time as they were parted. Swept away in the waves of power he lost all control of where he would find himself.

Suddenly Squall's eyes flashed open and he jumped up. The young soldier found himself lost out in the wilderness. He searched his surroundings frantically, seeing nothing but trees and vegetation.

"Rinao!" He quickly called, "Irvine! Kiros! Selphie….Laguna."

He spoke Laguna's name more sternly, as if an adult calling for a hiding child. The looming possibility of if this was all some elaborate joke in the back of his mind. Laguna's whimsical nature had surprised him in the past. Only silence answered as he started walking. The entire forest was quiet, enough so to allow the youth to hear his ears ring. Not even the chirp of a bird echoed out in the distance as he started to walk.

"Way too quiet…."He whispered while watching for any sign of an ambush. "Come on guys where are you?"

He paused placing a hand on a tree for support, already beginning to find himself panting lightly.

The air in this place feels heavy. What is going on? He wondered, beginning to venture deeper into the forest.

**~Chapter End~ **

**Characters Featured this chapter: **

Garland (Final Fantasy 1)

Chaos (Dissidia Final Fantasy)

Cosmos (Dissidia Final Fantasy)

Cid of the Lufaine (Dissidia Final Fantasy/FF1)

Shinryu (Final Fantasy)

Squall Leonhart (FF8)

Laguna Loire (FF8)

Rinoa Heartilly (FF8)

Irvine Kinneas (FF8)

Selphie Tillmitt (FF8)


	3. Chapter 2: The Forest of Monsters

**Chapter 2: A Foul First Taste**

Overhead the grey skies unsettled Squall with their eeriness. Not a single speck of blue made it past the grey barrier of clouds reaching all the way out to the horizon. Much to his dismay Squall guessed that a storm would be rolling in soon. Pressured further, he increased his efforts to find an escape to civilization from the forest. Initially upon arriving the forest had been silent, but now bird's cries echoed in the distance. The sounds came off agitated and panicked, not at all like a song one might hear upon waking up. The forest felt more alive, if at tremendous unease to Squall. Along with the rest of the atmosphere around him his own nerves were on edge the longer his journey continued.

(What if Rinoa and the others were lost in these woods too?) He continuously pondered while searching but still no other people came into view.

A rustling coming from the bushes caused him to freeze. His fingers slowly drifted to the handle of his gunblade as he watched. A black panther suddenly leaped out into the open, racing towards him. It's approaching speeds were startling to the young soldier as he swiftly withdrew his sword though proving still too slow in the process. The creature reached him, Squall's heart skipping a beat as he knew he couldn't react fast enough, yet it passed him by. He looked back puzzled seeing the large feline vanish into another bush.

"It didn't want me?" He sighed in relief, "Still…..what was that abo-"

He began to say when a large grotesque monster tore its way through the bushes where the panther had emerged. A twinge of fear emerged within Squall at the new sight. He recognized the beast as a Malboro, a very vicious monster to encounter in the wild without the proper equipment. The plant-like monster boasted a large cluster of coiling tentacles supporting its body the creature, twisting and curving as it scanned the surroundings for its prey. Over a dozen eye stocks stuck out atop and around the creature's body much like antenna. The eyes swiveled about as they searched.

Squall quickly realized the panther had been fleeing this even greater predator. The eyes continued to search but with the panther missing from view they all trained on him instead. Squall's expression dulled, knowing it had just changed target. Racing across the grass swiftly, the malboro rushed him. It opened its jaw wide revealing its row of sharp jagged teeth. He dived aside as it took a bite, its teeth sinking into the air alone. Squall turned, swiping at it with his blade. He pulled the trigger at the very instant his blade struck it in the mouth, the loud bang of a gunshot echoed throughout the forest. A few of the creature's teeth were blown away as he inflicted a deep cut.

The monster squealed, withdrawing a few yards away. Squall stood at the ready, the monster's blood staining his blade. Gunblades were difficult extremely precision specific blades that Squall was one of the few specialists of. Despite the "gun" aspect of the weapon's name it had no long range ability. Pulling the trigger caused the bullet to discharge within the blade's chamber itself, sending an abrupt shockwave through the steel. It's then up to gunblade practitioner to time when he pulls the trigger right down to the moment his blade comes in contact with a target. As the sword would be tearing through the opponent's flesh the resulting shock would force the blade to shake and vibrate, allowing his sword to even more violently rip through his victim. An added effect of the sudden vibration also that it softens whatever material it comes into contact with making it more slice or breakable.

Wisps of black fumes began to flow out from the creature's mouth as it shook its head to regain its bearing. Squall's eyes flashed with alarm recognizing the sign of the incoming attack. He raised an arm to cast a spell hoping to beat it to the punch.

"Firag-" Squall attempted to shout when the malboro struck first.

It exhaled, blowing forth a huge black wind that reached over the entire area. He feebly raised an arm to shield his eyes instead, the black haze washing over him and everything in front of the monster. Squall staggered back gagging on the horrid stench as he felt a sickened sensation grip his body. Struggling to breathe his vision began to blur and lose focus. He spotted the malboro coming again, but with his vision clouded there appeared to be multiple creatures to defend against. It extended one of its tentacles swiped at the disoriented Squall sending him slamming into the side of a tree. He let out a gasp at the impact. As he lay pulling himself together the monster approached, ready to seize its prey. Squall felt the cold tentacles coil around his arms and legs, lifting him off of the ground.

He hung suspended off the ground, his vision still unfocused as he stared into the slowly opening mouth of the monster. The tendrils binding him began to draw him into the gaping maw as the countless eyes all eerily followed him, each blinking in anticipation at the impending feeding. Squall struggled but his body was sluggish to respond. Soon everything went dark and he could feel the humidity within the creature's mouth. At any second the malboro's teeth would rip into his flesh he knew.

"Ifrit!" The struggling Squall called in desperation, realizing he couldn't react while poisoned on his own.

The Malboro's jaw snapped shut, attempting to bite the youth in half. The numerous eyes sitting atop there stalks blinked upon feeling the teeth collide with a hard impenetrable burning surface. Squall's body from head to toe was completely engulfed in a cloak of fire. The young warrior only felt a soothing warmth from the shroud of fire that protected him meanwhile the blaze ate away at the tentacles holding his limbs as well as the malboro's lips and teeth blackened over, charred. He could feel the creature stubbornly applying more pressure despite being burned. The tentacles released his hand clutching the gunblade finally giving in to the pain.

Finding himself still trapped in the creature's mouth, his legs outside kicking as he struggled, Squall plunged the sword into the back of the malboro's throat and pulled the trigger. The shock sent through the blade into the creature prompted its jaw to fly open as it reeled back, dazed from the abrupt force channeled through its being. Squall was tossed back tumbling to a stop. His head still cloudy as his body was engulfed in the protective fire, wisps of steam rising off of him from the monster's saliva coming in contact with the flaming barrier.

"Go!" Swiping a hand he commanded.

The shroud of fire over him erupted out, leaving his body without as much as a burn. The flames danced about in the air whirling into a large column. A beastly silhouette then appeared within the fire hovering over heard. The earth quaked as it dropped down crashing into the ground. Ifrit exhaled fire as he roared at the malboro. The monster hesitated in the presence of the summoned newcomer. Ifrit leaped up ascending over the forest folding his arms and fires gathered below his feet, forming into an enormous sphere. The miniature sun that hung suspended over the forest could be seen for miles, with the horned lion-like summoned monster standing atop it. Ifrit raised his fists and pounded down on the blazing orb sending it rocketing down at his target.

The malboro attempted to flee from the meteor but Ifrit's accuracy proved on the mark crushing the creature under the ball of fire. The flames from the blast reached skyward, forming a brief tower stabbing through the canopy of the forest. The flames began to scatter to the wind revealing a smoking crater housing the crisped, charred, lifeless remains of the malboro.

"Ifrit, are you alright?" A sickened Squall, down on his knee asked while enduring the heavy toll the malboro's poisons took on his body.

"Just a scratch." The fiery beast growled, "Keep your concerns on your own predicament."

With no further word, Ifrit evaporated into a cloud of fire whose embers scattered to the winds. The relationship between soldier and "guardian force" was as the name implied. A guardian force can enshroud their master in their very essence and element to defend them from an attack. The price though is they take the damage in place of their summoning soldiers before they launch a near cataclysmic counter attack.

Squall staggered to his feet attempting to take a first step yet the nausea and dizziness took too firm of a hold as he collapsed onto his back. He lay still, struggling to catch his breath. Panic began to settle in as all the details of his dilemma ran through his mind. He was lost in a strange wilderness with more potential beasts. His consciousness was beginning to fade due to the poisoning. Suddenly a rustling in the bushes caught his attention. The Black Panther emerged, quietly approaching.

Squall attempted to raise his gunblade to point at the incoming predator yet his muscles failed to respond. The predator closed in as his vision continued to darken with each passing moment. His eyes closed briefly, when he struggled and opened them once again discovering the panther had vanished, replaced by a pair of female legs approaching. The figure wore black boots, with beige coat tails flowing with her steps. Squall finally slipped out of consciousness before he could look up to make out the newcomer.

The sound of the ocean waves could be heard when Squall awoke. He let out a groan while reaching for his head. A throbbing headache greeted the young man as he struggled to sit up.

"Hello." A female voice spoke out, "You're awake. Are you okay?"

Squall turned, his vision was still blurred but he saw he has been laid to rest on a cliff overlooking the sea. A familiar person, dressed in a beige outfit, sat at the edge looking back at him.

"Rinoa? You're alright." Squall wearily sighed in relief.  
"Careful. The poison is probably still in your system. There aren't any places or hospitals around. The best I could do was take you to safety and hope that it runs its course. I'm sorry. That monster wasn't the only one wandering those woods."

"It's alright. I'll be fine with some more time. Rinoa, have you seen Selphie or Irvine? Anyone else?"

The girl paused for a moment, puzzled.

"I think you're confusing me with someone. My name is Kaldea."

He looked up at the woman once again, his vision finally clearing. Squall took a moment studying her features while confused. Kaldea was a beautiful woman with smooth flowing black hair that draped over her shoulders. She wore a beige coat with a green sash. A short red cape hung from her shoulder flowing in the wind. Squall noted the torso section of her coat was open leaving a modest amount of her chest and abdomen exposed. On her arms she wore black leather gloves and near knee high black boots. Yet the most peculiar detail Squall found was she bore a striking resemblance to his lost loved one but upon closer examination he could see she was exceptionally older and more developed physically.

_(She must be in her late twenties, early thirties. Not Rinoa….)_ He sorrowfully concluded.

Kaldea saw his features turn sullen as he rose back to his feet with some effort before taking a few wobbling steps. The effects of the malboro's poisons were still evident within him he knew. The youth grappled for a moment with despair, his raised hopes for finding Rinoa and the others thrown to the wind by this turn of event.  
"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I-I'm fine." Squall finally said recomposing himself after a moment's silence. "I'll just have to keep looking. Alright, first thing, you already said you couldn't find any towns or places. You're not from around here anymore than I am are you?"  
"No. I just suddenly found myself lost in this forest."  
"Same boat huh?" Squall remarked at their shared predicament. "It's not going to do any good to stay here."  
"Are you sure you want to start moving in your condition?"  
"It'll wear off with time. I can deal with it."  
"Do you mind….if I accompany you." Kaldea hesitantly asked, "The forest is crawling with monsters. If not for my speed I would have been overwhelmed. Now's probably not the best time to be traveling alone."

_(True…)_ He had to admit to himself as he thought. (Not my ideal situation to work with a complete stranger. Plus what if she could be behind this, or just a part of whatever I've been thrown into. Why does she resemble her? Something isn't right. On my own though isn't a good idea either. Just have to keep my guard up for now.)

"Sure. You're right. By the way my name is Squall. Thank you for dragging me out of there." Squall finally said, realizing it had escaped him to express his gratitude to his savior.  
"Of course." Kaldea smiled as the two began their journey back into the forest.

**~Chapter End~**

**Character's Featured this chapter:**

Kaldea Orchid (The Bouncer)


	4. Chapter 3: Emergence of The Dark Pawns

*****Squall and Kaldea finally escape the forest and reach civilization. Meanwhile what's happening over at the Edge of Madness?*

**Chapter 3: Emergence of the Dark Pawns**

The roaring behemoth raised its giant fist, bringing it down on the evading Kaldea. She dove into the air, somersaulting as her skin and clothing blackened over in shadows. Shifting mid-air into the form of a panther, she landed on all fours. She watched the monster's fist smash into the soil sending up a cloud of dirt as the floor gave way to its power, Her eyes narrowing in suspicions. Among the dust and dirt flowing into the air she spotted particles of blue light emerging out from the creatures arm.

The creature, only known as a behemoth, was an enormous muscular brute of a canine-esque creature with purple fur, bull-like horns protruding from his head, and flowing manes. Seeing the beast drop down on all fours and roar, brought her attention off of the peculiar particles and back into the moment. Kaldea took off dashing with the behemoth giving chase. As fast and agile as the panther form may have been for her, she couldn't compete with the monster's greater size and reach of its limbs. The forest quaked under its thundering steps.

(He'll catch me in a few seconds.) She thought, searching her surroundings for an idea when an enormous old tree came into view. (There!)

She turned, dashing for the tall tree while feeling the heat from the gaining behemoth's mouth as it closed in. Its jaws were gaping wide. She dove for the tree, passing through the structure like a ghost meanwhile the monster smashed headfirst into it. She leaped aside as the tree was uprooted and the behemoth tripped barreling through. Kaldea doubled back, rushing and leaping at the dazed monster shaking itself. She twisted her body, the shadows over her receded as she shifted back into human form, burying a hard jump kick into the side of monster's face. The behemoth growled as its cheek merely absorbed the impact, the very motion of it turning its head to look in her direct throwing her back as she kicked off of it.

(Figures. I don't have any attack power up against something like this.) Her expression dulling, she thought as she landed gracefully on her feet.

Meanwhile standing in the monster's blind spot, Squall held his gunblade at the ready, wisps of powerful blue light flowing over the blade when he charged in. The monster was about to continue to advance on her but paused noticing the incoming attacker. It stood up on its two legs raising a fist to him as the warrior had already entered within his desired attacking range.

(Too late.) Squall, already determining the monster's chances, thought.

He leaped at his target, burying his sword into the monster's flesh and dragging the blade through it as he ascended. Bringing the blade out through the creature's collar bone he kicked off of it triggering the final phase of his attack. The energy released from the blade gathered together below the monster and unleashed in one massive upward burst of light slamming against the monster and throwing it off of its feet. The behemoth lay still succumbing to its injuries as Squall fell back to the ground, managing a successful back flip before staggering and falling to a knee.

"Not one of my more graceful landings." He groaned quietly before complaining, "Of course a malboro. It had to be a malboro."

Rubbing his head, he stayed on his knee resting while Kaldea approached their fallen attacker. It had fallen silent and still she saw, the young warrior having indeed taken it down in one hit. She searched her surroundings again. The blue glimmers of light in the air still on her mind. At first the environment appeared normal yet when she focused her eyes she saw it once again. No different than dust, the small specks of feint light drifting in the air around them. She hurried over to Squall as he stood back up with some effort.

"That was amazing." Kaldea complimented, "I figured you'd probably use that fire beast again but just your sword was enough. Speaking of which what was that monster you called out before?"

"A Guardian Force? You've never heard of one?" Raising an eyebrow, Squall asked,  
"Kinda odd, they're pretty common knowledge and standard use within military organiza-wait a minute. You just turned into a panther. Where did THAT come from?"

"Oh you don't remember?"

Squall pondered for a moment. The memory of encountering the malboro had become hazy after regaining consciousness.

"Oh so the panther was you all along. I see. What sort of magic is that? How did you learn that?"

"Oh….w-well…." Kaldea began to say before trailing off.

She looked away, her expression turning saddened as she thought. Squall's eyes narrowed, he recognized the reaction. Orphaned at a young age, Squall, in a vain attempt to prove to himself he was strong became a recluse. He always kept everyone at arm's length. Other children and adults would then attempt to get close, or pry, as if he was some puzzle to figure out. As a boy this always irritated him, and instinctively THAT expression, the very same worn by Kaldea now would materialize over his features. That distant frown suggesting the mind just wandered to a painful memory which was better left forgotten.

"I think that's the last wave of monsters we're gonna be dealing with for now." Turning his attention to the fallen Behemoth he announced. "Actually it's better if we just keep moving before another bunch of them swarm us."

Letting Kaldea off the hook, he stood back up and started walking. Agreeing, she nodded before quietly following. Up ahead they could see beyond the trees to a large open space. They had reached the end of the forest at last. Suddenly in the distance a voice could he heard calling out. The two froze in place to listening carefully. They exchanged a glance as the voice faintly echoed out once again.

"Meeku?" Kaldea repeated, struggling to make out the voice.  
"I heard Henry" Squall declared before the two proceeded cautiously.

A speck of snow drifted past as they emerged from the forest. Kaldea massaged her shoulders while they took in the sight of the new area. The pair had arrived at a beach, the calming sounds of the tides in the air as they rolled in. Light snow fell over the area, melting away and drawn into the sand instantly. In the distance a snow capped mountain range toward over the region.

Taking their first steps they found that the ground simply ended. The forest was uneven with the beach, leaving a straight drop of a few yards down to the sand. It would be a hassle climbing back up the loose soil the two knew but neither had any love for the option of returning to the forest as they took the jump. Upon setting foot on the beach, Kaldea looked back the wall of soil behind them. The wall extended off as far as they could see in both directions. Some trees that had been nearer to the edge of the forest and the soil hadn't had enough to support and tipped over, collapsing into the sand.

"It's like the whole forest was uprooted and plopped down next to this place." Kaldea announced.  
"This definitely doesn't look natural." Squall agreed.  
"When I take on that panther form, as you would expect my senses become a lot sharper. There's something in the atmosphere that just…..feels wrong. Something is out of balance. I think that's why the other creatures and monsters in the forest were so aggressive and savage. Animals are much more sensitive to the world. They pick up a world of things that our senses would never catch. If they are especially sensitive….They'll go wild."  
"Really…For now, let's just keep moving, especially before something else finds us."

The skies began to grow dark as they started down the length of the beach.

(Oh great, nightfall out in this place?) Squall lamented. (We have to find shelter fast.)

A figure in the distance came into view after traveling some ways down the shore. It appeared to be someone searching for something before finally taking a rest and having a seat near the water. The pair remained on guard as they approached. Clad in baggy black pants, with a blue and red undershirt under a silver and black short-sleeved jacket, sat a younger boy waiting to greet them. From the way he hugged himself the cold weather was obviously getting to him too. Squall and Kaldea exchanged another glance before she raised a hand calling out.

"Hello?" She called, the boy turning to see the newcomers.

They saw his face light up as he sprang to his feet racing to them.

"Hey Leon!" He shouted. "Finally! Somebody!"

Squall remained silent, the name call going over his head completely as he remained on guard.

"Man I'm glad to see you. Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Squall still remained silent before realizing the young man was trying to get his attention.

"What?" He bluntly answered. "Me? Do I know you?"

The boy's eyes widening in shock.

"Oh come on. It's me." The youth urged. "Sora? Remember Leon?"  
"….No. And why do you keep calling me that?"

(Sure my last name is Leonhard but I don't have a reason to shorten my last name and go by that exclusively.) Squall thought.

"That's your name…..right?" Sora declared, a hint of doubt settling in his voice.  
"Not quite. It's Squall."  
"Okay before we go in circles." Kaldea interrupted. "What are you doing out here on your own? These lands are pretty dangerous."  
"Oh I'm fine with the monsters. I'm trying to find my friends. Riku and Kairi." He sighed, "It's like we finally made it back home and everything and then the islands were swallowed up all over again. I just had them and their gone again."

Briefly sulking he hung his head.

(Sounds like what happened to Esthar.) Squall noted while observing the despairing boy.

"So that was you calling out before." Kaldea realized, "We heard you from afar."  
"Yeah."  
"Sorry but we've been all over the forest back that way," Squall began, "We didn't see another soul out there. I think you're gonna have to call it a day."  
They all looked up seeing the darkening skies. Sora's frown deepened.  
"I'm sure they are okay. We made it through after all." Kaldea attempted to comfort.

(I suppose. "I'm sure they are okay.") Squall pondered the words, (I'm having to repeat that to myself too. Rinoa, Irvine…..what happened to everyone?)

"Yeah. We can't keep looking in the dark." He announced, "Is there a shelter close by."  
"Yeah." Sora answered, "I passed through a town a little further down the beach. We can head back there."  
"If you don't mind would you be able to show us the way please?" Kaldea politely requested.  
"Alright, this way Leon."  
"Kid! What did I just say!?" Squall snapped as the boy took off running.  
Kaldea merely chuckled, witnessing the sudden lapse in her companions otherwise always composed attitude. They quickly hurried after the boy.

***Elsewhere***

A dark ominously red sky hung over the head of the god of discord who calmly sat on his throne. His burning lands below quaked with the emergence of another random tremor. Geysers of fire scattered throughout the land erupted sporadically in the distance he observed while thinking over Garland's words. Down on his knee, the knight was, acknowledging "The child" as his new lord and master. He waited patiently for the god's reply.

"…."Chaos" you say…" The deity finally repeated.  
"Indeed. Is it not a fitting name?" The knight replied.

Garland himself didn't fully understand the origins of this creature that belonged to Cid, yet one thing he did notice was that he bore a striking resemblance to the demon Chaos of his world's legend. Garland had seen murals and depictions in the past of the demon lord he himself had been predestined to become. Though he didn't quite understand the connection to the figure who sat before him now, one things seemed clear. If "the child" had no name then what other name would be fitting?

"Very well. I am Chaos, the God of Discord." The beast declared at last. "Now then Garland…."  
"Yes my master."  
"I have sensed the presence of several strong souls who's hearts are darkened black. I've sent my image to appear before them and instruct them to gather at the shrine. They are waiting there now. Yet beyond them, I sense these lands are filled with powerful souls. From these first few who have embraced the madness of disorder, I want them to venture out and gather even more warriors to our side. Amass an army that will march on Order's Sanctuary and destroy Cosmos."  
"I understand."  
"Then go now. Deliver my order." The god commanded.

With a bow to the lord, Garland rose and set out for the Chaos shrine once again. A twinge of amusement arising within the warrior.  
(To return to the shrine where this all began…..) He thought with a snicker.

***Outside a large resort town***

Sora, Squall, and Kaldea arrived at the entrance of a tropical resort town.

"Costa Del Sol." Squall announced reading the sign at the entrance. "Isn't this a little chilly for a tropical paradise?"  
"I know." Sora agreed, "When I passed through here before the townspeople said the mountain over there never used to be there."

Squall glanced at the snowcapped mountain range in the distance. Kaldea's guess from earlier about the forest being uprooted flashed to mind again. As they entered the town they found several very lightly dressed citizens out and about bitterly struggling with the cold. He searched the walking inhabitants of Costal Del Sol for any familiar face, yet Rinoa and the others didn't appear among them. He let out a disappointed sigh before turning his sights to the shops and houses in the small town.

"This place seems like it would be fun if it wasn't so cold." Kaldea noted, "Kinda defeating the purpose."

(At least I have a lot of blizzard magic junctioned to myself. The cold isn't really going to bug me.) Squall recalled with relief.

Continuing to examine his surroundings he spotted the local inn.

"I'm going to stop and rest here for the night." He announced, turning to Kaldea. "I guess this is where we would part ways."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Thanks a lot. I can't ask you to tag along any further. Don't want to take away from you reaching your friends or family."

Kaldea frowned for a moment before her lips shifting back to a soft mask of a grin while shaking her head.

"Are you going to continue traveling?"  
"In the morning most likely."  
"Come on Leon, do you really want to head off by yourself?" Sora asked.

He continued to cast a glare at the young teen.

"Are you sure you don't know me? You're the only person I know with that sword. This isn't the first time people have messed with memories and you got affected ya know."  
"I'm sure." Squall continued to glare. "And I'm about to use this gunblade on you if you don't get my name right already."

Kaldea merely laughed again at the pair's bickering before returning to the point.  
"This place, you see, isn't my home." She began, "I'm still going to be traveling to. I actually think for right now it would be a good idea to stay as a team. At least if neither of us have a clear destination."

"Alright." Squall complied.  
(She makes a point.) He had to admit to himself.

While Kaldea continued to examine the town Squall made his way over to a shop. Sora had already entered and was looking around.  
"H-hello s-s-sir." A shivering store attendant greeted to the entering guest.  
"Just browsing." He explained as he searched.

(I need to find some G-potions, or at least a G-returner. Ifrit took damage after the malboro encounter.) While contemplating, Squall searched. (I don't want to get into many battles and risk them getting hurt badly enough that I lose them. Don't know how long my stay will be in this place.)

The young soldier failed to find what he was looking for and upon checking with the shop attendant, he found the man had no clue of what he was asking for. Giving up his search he started for the inn when a familiar face finally appeared. The unmistakable sight of Kiros, stepped out from the building's entrance, dressed in a red body suit with bronze armor. The outfit was completely foreign to Squall yet his tall stature and the unmistakable beaded dreadlocks flowing behind him were all the confirmation he needed as he hurried after the man.

"Kiros!" He called, prompting the man to turn. "Finally, is everyone alright?"  
"Pardon?" Kiros replied, his polite manner the young soldier knew all too well. "And who might you be?"  
"Squall. Come on Kiros, it's me."

The man shook his head.

"You have me mistaken." He declared before starting to walk again.  
"What are you talking about, we were just walking together earlier today."  
"That is indeed not true. If you'll excuse me. I have something important to attend to."  
"Kiros…." Irritated, Squall repeated.

The man merely shook his head not turning to acknowledge the young man again as the distance between them grew.

Did he look younger?) He wondered, clenching his fists in rage. (First Kaldea and now this? It's like this whole world is messing with me.)

"Doesn't feel so great now does it Leon." An approaching Sora joked.  
"Sora…" Kaldea attempted to warn when she noticed the hints of anger in Squall's features.

He merely answered by jabbing the boy in the shoulder with his fist before entering the inn.

***The Chaos Shrine***

The powerful voice of a mezzo-soprano echoed throughout the halls of the Chaos shrine as young woman in a red dress stood at the top of the steps. Her red hair flowing in the wind as a strong breeze entered through an enormous hole in the wall. The Chaos shrine had fallen into even worse condition since Garland's last visit. The surrounding territory was engulfed in flames as the entire forest outside had been completely destroyed. In the distance the scorched ruins of Cornelia could be seen. Not a soul was alive in the land anymore after Chaos had reshaped it into his stronghold.

"Enough!" A voice shouted at the songstress. "I'm trying to enjoy this desolate site of burning death and emptiness AND YOUR HARMONIOUS SERENADE IS MUCKING IT ALL UP!"

The singer stopped abruptly, casting a cold glare on the outlandishly dressed jester who stepped out to confront her. The man wore an outfit composed of primarily red and yellow fabrics, a mismatched jumble of stripes and polka dots. Around his neck was a red and white striped ruffle with a red cape boasting yellow and red inner linings flowing down his back.

"Why don't you do something a little more destructive to kill time." He suggested, "I don't know…like killing something."  
"I'm thinking of a certain loud mouth I'd like to kill right now actually." She threatened.

"Oh really, do go on." The jester dared, leaning in with a grin when a staff was held out between them.  
"Stop." A mysterious priest-like figure instructed.

The man dressed in flowing long robes with much of his chest exposed. His long blue hair was styled into long antlers.  
"Certainly we were not called here to fight amongst ourselves. That would truly be a waste of time."  
"Indeed." A dark-skinned young man resting against a pillar spoke out.

He was dressed in a yellow trimmed coat over a khaki wrap shirt and trousers with brown boots. His white hair was styled into a quiff, held back with a blue headband. He stood with his arms folded holding a long staff in his hand with bladed rings on either end. He continuously twirled the staff between his fingers.

"Unbelievable. Spinning, twirling, rotating, and spiraling. Ten years, a hundred years, even a thousand years and people still fail to change. And now God's are lowering themselves into the charade of war? This really is a good joke. I'll lend my hand to this affair if the god of discord can truly plunge everyone into oblivion and finally end it."  
"You…." The priest said, recognizing the young man but he was halted as he approached.

An overwhelming atmosphere of malice and hatred emanating from the youth was intense.

"It seems you've made some interesting friends since we last met."

The priest stepped away repelled by an otherworldly scent the young staff welder reeked of.

"Well that's a boring way to look at things." The jester retorted to the young man's argument, "Speaking of which I'm already bored. I was promised to heroes of harmony to bask and burn and I'm not seeing them."

"Well said." A fifth man in their group laughed.

On the steps below the four a man sat, examining the edge of one of his two gunblades. This newer model blade was crossed with a pump action rifle. With an intact barrel worked properly into the weapon's design this blade did have the ability to fire bullets when not in close range. The wielder of the unique sword had silvery white hair that was heavily spiked in all directions, even covering a portion of his face. He wore no shirt, his entire upper body completely bare, with white pants, a black sash, and knee high boots.

"I'm only here for a good fight. Something better happen before my blades start to rust or I just might make sport of all of you."

He plunged his sword into the steps before laying back, lounging on the stairs.  
"Enough, your wait is at an end." Garland announced entering the shrine. "I bring word from our lord Chaos."  
"That's his name?" The priest inquired.  
"I'm liking him already." The Jester laughed.  
"Our orders are short and simple." Garland continued, "We will start by spreading out and gathering even more warriors to our cause. We are amassing an army to march on the goddess Cosmos. It is up to you warriors to decide who is worthy."  
"The weak shall know no mercy as they are slashed and slaughtered." The gunblade wielder chuckled with a sadistic grin. "Only the strong shall walk beside me."

Two more masked figures stood silent in the corner of the open space. One wore a black mask with red and white markings. The mask covered his face except for his eyes and mouth. Shoulder length wavy silver hair framed his face.

"I see. So this is our first duty to Chaos…" He noted.

The final member of their group remained hidden completely beneath a brown facemask and helmet. A long cape draped over his shoulders hung around his body.

"Even a god has need to seek more power to accomplish his goal? Amusing." He remarked, raising a fist as waves of crimson energy began to flow over him.  
"That is all. Disperse." Garland ordered.

Without any further questions the group broke off heading their separate ways.

**~Chapter End~**

**Characters Featured this chapter:**

Sora(Kingdom Hearts)

Eve (Parasite Eve)

Kefka Pallazzo (Final Fantasy 6)

Seymour Guado (FF 10)

Shuyin/Baralai (FF10-2)

Weiss (FF7 Dirge of Cerberus)

Ruecian (Threads of Fate)

Grahf (Xenogears)


	5. Chapter 4: The Road to Sanctuary Begins

**Chapter 4: The Road to Sanctuary Begins**

The main lobby was empty whenSquall entered the inn with Kaldea.

"Room for two." He announced, keeping her in mind as he approached the attendant at the front desk.

After receiving a key from the front desk he turned back to Kaldea tossing her a key.

"I'm turning in for the night. One nice thing about malboro poison is it doesn't take too long to run its course through your system. I'm just gonna sleep the rest of this off."

"No problem." She answered, "I'm going to stay outside a little."

Squally gave a casual nod before departing while she turned back. Sora stood near the entrance examining a painting of a peaceful sunset overlooking a serene beach with palm trees.

"You alright?" She asked while taking note of his long face.

"It's looking like my friends aren't here." The boy admitted. "It wasn't the darkness this time but my island was swallowed by some force."

"That sounds like what happened to my home too. A bright light and a sea of energy overtook everything."

Kaldea returned to the streets with the boy as they continued to talk.

"That's exactly what happened!" Sora exclaimed.

"Don't give up. It's the best I can say."

"Oh I already know." He confidently announced, a warm smile appearing on his features as he pictured the pair. "Riku is strong. He's not gonna go down easy. And Kairi….she's been through worse. In the end we always find our way back to each other. So for now I'll just follow the advice some other close friends gave me. If I'm gonna be going on a journey it's gonna be one with lots of smiling."

He cast a heavily exaggerated wide smile at Kaldea, showing off his white teeth. She brought a hand to her mouth struggling to hold back laughter at the forced expression.

"See. Now you're smiling already."

"You little goof. Actually you remind of someone else who used to make me smile like this." She commented.

"What about you Kaldea? Do you have any friends you're trying to get back to?"

She pondered to herself for a long time, deep down knowing she really didn't want to go into talking about her past. Her brief smile gave way to a frown once again as her mood turned somber.

"No. I'm on my own." She finally decided to answer.

"You're not missing someone? What about the guy you said used to make you smile."

"Yeah "used to". I'm all alone." She lied, her eyes narrowing on the curious Sora as their trek through the quieting town brought them to the beach.

The soothing tides rolled in echoing through the air. Sora caught her off guard when he reached out grabbing her by the hand.

"Alright. I'll be your friend then." He declared.

A puzzled Kaldea watched him with uncertainty.

"That way you at least you have me. You don't have to think you're taking on anything alone anymore as long as you have one friend in your corner. Okay?"

"S-sure…." She finally sighed, the boy's antics succeeding in forcing a smile to form across her lips again. "You really do have a lot in common with him. I couldn't take him seriously sometimes either."

Squall lay tossing in bed. As he rested beneath the covers he found it a growing challenge to put his mind at ease. Worrying over the unknown fate of Rinoa and the others was proving difficult to keep his mind off of.

(Stop it.) He continued to urge to himself, (I can barely fight in this shape let alone travel and search.)

He exhaled, trying to calm his restless nerves.

(Damn. Please be okay everyone…)

It was the snowy peaks of Mt. Gagazet that overlooked the seaside town of Costa Del Sol. The land was home to the mighty Ronso tribe. A race of proud horned beast men. The people had canine-like features with fangs, and blue fur covering their bodies from head to toe. Gagazet was home to a host of ferocious wild life though its natives the Ronso had long since learned how to co-exist and live peacefully on the mountains until now. The enormous dragon Deathguise loomed overhead of their settlement laying siege to the disadvantaged people. The many warriors of the tribe had fought long and hard against the monster's assault and injured the dragon, yet gradually Deathguise was still winning out with most of the Ronso warriors littering the snowy streets either incapacitated or slain outright. The women and children had fled into hiding within nearby caves while tribe elder Kimahri led the forces against the monster.

Gliding through the air the monster swooped in while swiping at the men with its tail. Several of the Ronso leaped at it only to be swatted down while an angered Kimahri growled. The dragon paused for a moment flapping its wings rapidly to summon up powerful whirlwinds which forced back the advancing Ronso.

"Now! Fire." Kimahri commanded while beginning to exhale breaths of fire with his words.

The remaining warriors took in deep breaths before blowing out fireballs at the monster, bombarding it with explosions. Deathguise flailed about in the air taking the blasts before performing a spin and swiping at the warriors with its tail once again, managing to catch a gathered group of Ronso by surprise and smashing them into the rock walls of the mountain. From the entrance of one of the caves the women and children looked on. Gasps escaped some of the group as they watched the warriors struggle with the monster.

A small shadow detached from the murmuring and fearful crowd, heading past the others. Even the ronso children towered over the small human.

"It not safe outsider." A woman warmed, barring the shadowy figure's path as he neared the cave opening.

"Thank you but I'll be fine." He insisted.

"You not recover yet. Stay in shelter."

"I have gotten a lot of my strength back. I just need to make an opening for them to attack. I can at least do that. I'm going."

Before he could be subjected to any further arguments from the female ronso, he pushed through, exiting the cave. Stepping out into the light the figure revealed himself as a young silver haired man dressed in the green attire of a traveler with sand colored travel bags hanging off of his belt. Wearing brown boots he trudged through the snow clutching the handle of a large orange and silver axe fastened to his back by a single strap before hurrying into battle.

Back on the battlefield, Kimahri took in another breath, this time exhaling a swirling wind of dust like material. Deathguise twisted and curved through the air as the winds brushed against it causing a layer of stone to begin taking form over a part of its scales. The beast brought up its tail swinging it down on the agile Kimahri who leaped away. The smashing impact sent up a cloud of snow. The elder ronso growled in further irritation seeing the petrifying effects of his stone breath technique crack and break apart under the monsters swift movements.

Suddenly a small creature zipped past him, gliding towards the dragon. Kimahri spotted the small gremlin like creature with a single bright red eye. Flapping wide bat-like wings it hurried up towards the Deathguise. The ronso leader recognized it as a "fly-eye", one of the native wild life to Gagazet's peaks. It flew circles around Deathguise, staying just out of reach of its claws and fangs. Upon pestering the beast further the small creature swooped down towards the dragons head, looking it in the eyes as it flew by. A bolt of light flashed out from the small winged creatures bulging eye. Deathguise was blinded by the light, flapping its wings as it faltered and drifted back. The small fly eye darted upwards above the creature before going into a free fall. Rays of indigo light spilled out from its form as the creature's body shifted and changed shape, becoming the falling young man who had set out from the caves a short while ago to help them. The tails of a long yellow bandana wrapped around his hat flowed in the wind as he held up the large battle axe.

As the blinded Deathguise reeled back its chest was exposed, allowing the young axe wielder land a critical strike on the monster's chest as he fell. The young man landed then immediately leaped back out of the way as Deathguise came crashing down after him. He performed a black flip before coming to a landing in the snow. The young man looked on watching the still blinded and dazed beast flail about on its back.

"It's fallen!" An astonished Kimahri announced to the remainder of his warriors. *Everyone! Stone Breath!*

All of the Ronso warriors unleashed the same breath of white dust attack Kimahri himself had attempted before. The still staggered Deathguise couldn't escape in time as it was overwhelmed in the dust storm from the squad of attackers. The axe-wielder remained down on his knee in the snow, using his axe for support as he watched the dragon petrify under the powerful assault. The clouds of dust dissipated leaving the sight of the dragon completely frozen over in stone. The creature had been stopped completely. Kimahri growled in rage at the thought of the many victims to the beast he had suffered, leaping high into the air with his spear at the ready. He came down plunging the blade into the beast. Deathguise shattered into pieces, completely annihilated by the ronso elder's strike.

The remaining ronso warriors let out a victorious cry with Deathguise slain. With the battle over and the dust clearing, the other hiding citizens emerged from the caves to hurry to the aid of the injured warriors and begin assessing the damage their settlement had taken from the attack. The youth with the axe looked around at the damaged area growing a bit saddened when he heard the approaching elder call.

"Rue." Kimahri spoke out. "Kimahri grateful for your aid but Rue should rest before fighting anymore."

"I'm fine." Rue answered, "Thanks but I think I've rested up enough now. I was getting ready to continue on my way actually, but I wanted to make sure the people were safe as a "thank you" for taking me in. But really I should be going. I have to get back to my group."

"Kimahri understands. Rue is welcome to return to Gagazet if he ever in need."

"Thank you elder."

Giving a polite bow the young traveler set out for the opposite side of the settlement giving words of thanks to kind inhabitants. Rue had found himself lost on the snowy peaks when the world had been engulfed in the clashing tides of Chaos and Cosmos' powers. He wandered the mountain until collapsing from exhaustion. Before freezing to death he was found by the ronso tribe who provided him a meal and a place to stay. He had been stuck resting in bed for most of the day when Deathguise appeared and started the fight with the peaceful mountain folk. His time resting had served him well in feeling refreshed and confident enough he was able to step out and try to distract Deathguise for the warriors.

The snow fell gently as Rue made his way down the mountain. He had spotted a small town near the shore.

(Well Claire I know is safe back home.) Quietly, he fondly thought to himself of his adopted sister while making his way through the snow. (Hopefully whatever happened hasn't spread that far but the others. I need to find them and make sure they are okay.)

"Greetings young warrior." A soft female voice spoke out.

Rue turned, searching the environment as the snow continued to fall. His hand reached for his axe handle when a young woman dressed in a flowing white gown appeared before him. Her wavy blond hair drifted in the wind as wisps of shining white light flowed over her.

"Do not fear, I mean you no harm." She assured, "I am Cosmos. Goddess of Harmony."

Though his grip remained on the handle of his blade he relaxed while watching her.

"As you can see, the world is not as it should be. You've been pulled from the world you once knew and brought here."

"By who?" Rue asked, "What's this all about?"

"Chaos, the god of discord. He unleashed his power and tore the boundaries of the world asunder as a result. But I share the blame as well. I had to unleash my power to restore as much of the world as possible. That is the world you see before you now."

"You're a goddess right? Why have you come to see me?"

"I sensed a kind and pure heart shine in the distance. A heart that desired to defend the innocent. Even if they were strangers. And so I sent my image to you."

(Helping the ronso?) Rue pondered as he glanced away for a moment.

"Chaos is not finished. He still seeks to overpower me and drown the world in absolute discord. Right now I am using my power to counter him and keep these lands stable."

"Can you keep it up? This world isn't gonna end is it?"

"Yes. Our strength is equal. We WOULD be locked in an eternal stalemate but that wouldn't restore the world. Beyond that Chaos has begun rallying powerful warriors to his side. He's building an army. If I am to match him I must do the same."

"And that's why you call out to me? You want me to help you?"

"Indeed." Cosmos nodded, "Other warriors have gathered to me already. And so I extend the offer to you. Will you join us in our fight?"

"I was with friends before. Are they with you?"

"I do not know if those gathered here share any connection with you." The goddess replied.

"Ruenis? Rod? Mint?" He continued to urge yet the Goddess shook her head.

"I can attempt to search for them if you like and guide them to the sanctuary here. But I cannot promise you anything."

"It's only by chance you found me." He frowned, "Basically come to you and find out."

"To put it crudely…" The goddess was forced to admit.

"Alright." Rue finally agreed, "At least this gives me a starting point. Much better then running around aimlessly. I don't have a choice anyway. You said Chaos and his forces will destroy the world if they succeed."

"There is always a choice." The goddess corrected. "Despite all of my power I cannot give you back your time. The inevitable end of the world will come someday. Thus our fight is to stop it from being premature and allow the world to remain within its natural order. So what matters in the end is time. I could never tell another how they should use their precious moments. Those who serve me are not my slaves. This IS an offer."

Rue remained silent truly thinking over the proposal of the goddess. He found his mind drifting to his ancient creator. Rue, himself, was not human. He was created to fulfill a specific purpose by the powerful aeon Valen. It was never intended for him to have a will of his own but instead exist as an obedient puppet. Yet in a chance of fate he was able to obtain an opportunity to choose. In the end he had shattered the binding threads of a predestined fate that had been thrown upon him at birth, thus defeating Valen and casting his duties to the aeon aside.

(To trade one god-like master for another god-like master. Well she wants to save the world while Valen wanted to conquer it.)

"Alright. I will join your fight Cosmos." He finally answered.

"I am grateful. You can find Orders Sanctuary by traveling north where the skies are white and pure."

Rue glanced up. Since he had arrived the skies had been clouded as if a storm were coming, yet aside from the gentle falling snow there had been no change. Glancing out to the horizon in the distance, he saw the clouds getting lighter. Looking in the opposite direction he spotted the skies turning blood red.

"Towards the red skies is the way to Chaos. Safe travels young warrior and…thank you." Cosmos said as the image faded away.

Rue looked around briefly but no trace of the woman remained. He continued on his way down the mountain towards Costa Del Sol. He groaned. The direction to which she had pointed meant traveling deeper into the mountains to come out the other side.

He journeyed down the mountain, succeeding in reaching its base while avoiding confrontations with the wildlife. His hand drifted back up to the axe handle as a hissing sound echoed through the last cavern in his way before the road to the humble beach town. Rue searched around when he spotted a set of golden eyes stalking him through the darkness. Suddenly the vast body of a Midgar Zolom emerged, the serpent gliding across the rock floor towards him. Stepping away as he undid the strap fastening the axe to his body, Rue watched the predator. Its tongue quickly slipped licking its lips. Its large eyes following the young traveler with a piercing gaze.

Already sensing the creature's intent to have a meal the young man fled as it advanced. The serpent gave chases racing along the floor.

"She just wished me a safe trip? Like any ordinary person would…and yet she's a goddess." Rue complained as he dashed.

The serpent continued to race after him, Rue realizing he would be over taken soon enough. The same rays of indigo light erupted out from his body bathing over him as he assumed the form of a bandersnatch. A grotesque wolf-like monster and another one of the mountain's native wildlife that he had slain in self-defense during his stay on Gagazet's peaks. He managed to stay out of reach as a light at the end of the tunnel could be seen. He emerged out into the open at last yet the zolom rocketed out of the caves entrance still gaining. He bobbed and weaved through the trees yet the snake wasn't losing its trail, much to Rue's irritation. The creature opened its mouth wide letting out a loud hiss. As Rue hurried in the wolf form he felt the temperature rise. The air began to waver and distort due to the gathering heat waves before sparking. Suddenly an explosion of fire erupted up into a mushroom cloud near him, blowing the transforming youth off of his feet. He slipped, though keeping control of himself as he landed on all fours.

(It knows magic!?) Horrified, Rue thought as the serpent weaved through the trees before rushing in to sink its teeth into the dazed prey.

Pushing off on all fours Rue leaped up into the air as the monster crashed into the space where he had just been, the zolom narrowly missing him. He shifted back into his human form, whirling through the air as he slashed the snake with his axe, the blade cutting deep as it struck flesh. The serpent hissed in pain before retreating back several yards. Rue recognized the phenomena beginning to take shape once again with the space where he stood becoming superheated. The youth didn't waste time, diving away when the area once again went up in another immense explosion. Rue, forced on the retreat again, was chased by explosion after explosion as the monster continued its enraged pursuit.

Sora and Kaldea still remained on the beach watching the waves when their heads both snapped in the direction of the forest that kept lighting up with explosive towers of fire. The blasts continued to draw closer to the pair the longer they watched.

"Something's coming." Sora announced to Kaldea while holding up a hand.

Light abruptly rushed out from his palm taking the shape of an enormous key which he gripped like a sword. The weapon boasted a golden hilt and grip with a silvery apparently blunt rod of a blade. Kaldea was puzzled, eyeing the strange object the boy conjured when Rue emerged from the trees diving to the sand and rolling to a stop. He turned back as the chasing zolom came into view. The creature rushed at Rue. Kaldea let out a gasp realizing they couldn't reach him fast enough to help him at the speed the snake was closing in. Sora still determined to assist, raced for the scene, his weapon clutched firmly in both hands.

Time seemed to slow to Rue as he watched the snake weave around a tree onto the sand coming for him in one final straight shot. It tilted its head onto its side as its jaws flew wide opened to receive its meal. On reflex Rue held out his hands to the approaching maw, his body engulfed in the white light of his powers as he took on the form of a wendigo. The tall, furry, muscle bound monster of an ogre had been one of the more difficult encounters of the wildlife on the mountain for him. With skillful precision he succeeded in grabbing the zolom by its upper and lower lip with each hand as it had just about reached him and attempted to take its first bite.

"He transformed?" Kaldea spoke out in shock at the site.

Using the hulking form to hold back the weight of the racing snake Rue was pushed back, thin sheets of sand erupting up from around his feet as he worked to maintain control and keep his balance. The zolom found itself unable to snap its mouth shut as Rue maintained a firm hold. The creatures body coiled and flailed about in rage with its prey so close it could taste him As its body came to a complete stop against the immovable force Rue had become with this new form, he slammed its mouth shut before him sending a shock through the serpent's body before slamming the creature's head into the sand. The zolom was slow to regain itself while dazed from being slammed so hard. Rue let out a monstrous roar raising both fists into the air and bringing them down on the monster's skull, engulfing the two in a mushroom cloud of sand from the impact.

Having seen the beast Rue transformed into, the hesitant Sora stopped his advance. Both he and Kaldea held up their arms to shield their eyes with the sand blowing past them from the final blow. For a moment the zolom'z body continued to twitch with small spasms before going limp and still with its skull crushed into the sand. As the clouds around them cleared Sora looked on seeing the ogre stagger back, enveloped in light once again as the form evaporated leaving the young traveler Rue standing in its place again. Rue dropped to a knee. He felt his body beginning to sting. Reaching for his back he felt a small shallow stab wound. He let out a grown. He had stopped the zolom by catching its mouth before it could take a bite out of him but one of its fang's proved long enough to still stick him he determined. To his dismay he began to feel a fever beginning to take form.

"Whoa. Are you alright?" An amazed Sora asked as he hurried to the warrior's side.

"Uhh yeah." Rue said forcing himself back up to his feet, startled that he hadn't noticed the spectators.

"That was incredible. How did you turn into that monster?" Sora asked, holding out a hand to help him up.

Kaldea too reached them and watched the young man with concern.

"Well I…." He began to say as his vision blurred, "My name is….this was…"

Sora's more cheerful grin faded when Rue collapsed. His hand reaching out to accept Sora's aid missed him as he dropped into the sand.

*The next morning*

Rue began to stir awake in bed as voices could be heard speaking in the room.

"You sure you're gonna need more of these poison antidotes Leo-?" The youthful voice began to ask when the sound of flinching could be heard. "Squall, Squall!"

"Anyway." A more stern male voice began, "I'm not taking any more chances with this place. This area really is infested with poisonous monsters."

"I'm sorry you had to buy them all." A female voice apologized.

"You can pay me back the gil later."

"Weird, I've never been to a place before where they don't accept "munny" you know."

"What an unusual weapon." The female voice commented.

"Actually kinda looks like a giant pizza cutter if you ask me."

"I don't think its any weirder then what you two are carrying around. A sword with a handle shaped very impractically into a revolver gun and a giant key. Don't they have just….a sword where you come from?"

Her question was proceeded by a long silence.

"Yeah." The two male voices spoke out in unison.

"Oh let me guess, that wouldn't be as fun I suppose."

Letting out a grown Rue pushed himself up to a sitting position and opened his eyes. He awoke to the sight of the spikey haired boy Sora sitting on a chair by the window, Kaldea standing close to his bed and Squall sitting hunched over with his elbows on his knees on the bed across from him.

"Good morning." Kaldea was the first to greet, "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thank you. Where is this place?" Rue inquired.

"We're in the town of Costa del Sol. This is an inn."

"It's the strangest thing this place has no clinics or hospitals." Squall noted. "We had to make do with bringing you here."

(Well more like Kaldea and the kid. That was a rude awakening last night and after I had finally dozed off.) Squall bitterly thought.

"My name is Rue. Nice to meet you and thank you for helping me."

"Not a problem. But why were you wandering the forest at night."Sora asked.

"I guess I was eager to get here and thought I could make it. I was searching for my friends. It seemed like the best place to find them."

(Another one….) With his expression turning dull Squall thought.

"I guess I should have waited longer. The environment around is treacherous. You haven't by chance seen another silver haired guy like me around here? He'd be dressed in blue and black with a large black sword on his arm."

The trio all shook their heads, only prompting Rue to frown as he brought a hand to his forehead. Alarm suddenly flashed in his eyes. He had lost his hat. On his forehead a blue crystal embedded in his skull was exposed. He often wore his hat to conceal it. Upon a quick glance back at Sora, Kaldea, and Squall, he clearly read the curiosity reflecting in their eyes.

"You dropped your hat when you collapsed." Kaldea explained with a pleasant grin before handing it back to him.

"But what is that gem?" Unable to resist any longer Sora asked.

"The dewprism shard. Well….it's the source of my power basically." Rue explained, "Any enemy I cut down with my axe the "arc edge", I can absorb a portion of that monster's essence and transform into them. Although the gem does have its limits."

"That's pretty cool." Sora complimented, "The most I ever got to be was a lion once."

The casual comment prompted an eyebrow raise from Squall.

"Have you ever heard of a place called Order's Sanctuary." Rue suddenly inquired to the three.

They all shook their heads.

"I was stopped by a woman who claimed to be a goddess. Cosmos was her name. She explained the world is in danger from the god Chaos. It seems he's the one responsible for whatever happened to the world. It happened to you all too when that light seemed to spill through and sweep over everything."

Squall, Kaldea, and Sora all exchanged glances before nodding.

"We're all lost here." Squall announced.

"It seems whatever is going on with this God Chaos is the root of it all."

"So if we stop Chaos things will go back to the way they were?" Sora optimistically offered.

"I don't know. Choas is trying to destroy the world. Cosmos didn't say if the damage would be undone if he was defeated. Just that we would save the world from being destroyed. I'll probably have to find her again to ask. But you don't know her? I took the offer to join her fight. If the world ends after all…."

"True enough I suppose." Squall agreed.

"But I still have doubts. I would have felt better if one of you had at least heard of her."

"Well why don't we find her and ask her about everything?" Sora proposed.

"I couldn't ask you to come with me." Rue argued.

"It's fine. I'll agree to this one." Squally added, "This is the first lead to something I've had since this mess started."

"It is better than wandering aimlessly." Kaldea pointed out. "Let's at least check it out."

"Right." Rue began, "I guess this is better than my original plan. The monsters roaming the land are fierce. Having a group probably is best."

"If it's all settled then which way do we go?" Keeping his mind on the important issue at hand Squall was next to ask.

"We have to head through the mountain first, back the way I came. Cosmos said her sanctuary is where the skies are pure and white. I thought it was vague but the different skies were easy to spot in the distance."

"Alright then everyone get your supplies together and we'll head out."

Sora, Rue and Kaldea all nodded. While the others made preparations to leave Rue took his chance to search Costa del Sol for his lost companions but like Squall and Sora before him, he failed to find a trace of them as well. With supplies gathered, the group set out to brave their way through Mt. Gagazet as their first step towards Order's sanctuary.

**~Chapter end~**

**Characters featured this chapter: **

Rue (Threads of Fate)

Kimahri: (Final Fantasy 10)

Cosmos: (Dissidia Final Fantasy)


End file.
